¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?
by XiZu
Summary: Adam Monroe se dio cuenta de que iba a vivir para siempre cuando todavía vivía en Japón. Varios años después, su esposa Helene se dio cuenta de lo mismo.


N/A: Heroes y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a NBC, Tim Kring y el resto de las personas que lo producen. Esto es algo que yo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Quisiera agradecer a Drehn (.net/u/1548654/) por el beteado de la historia.

Esta historia contiene información de la novela gráfica número 66: Las diez esposas de Takezo Kensei.

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

Adam Monroe se dio cuenta de que iba a vivir para siempre cuando todavía vivía en Japón. Habían pasado veinte años desde la traición de Hiro y él se había erradicado en otro pueblo. Se había puesto otro nombre para poder pasar el resto de sus días ahogando sus penas en alcohol sin que nadie fuera a pedirle ayuda. En esos momentos agradecía haber usado siempre una máscara; nadie se imaginaría que un extranjero rubio de ojos azules podía ser el héroe sobre el que ya se escribían historias a lo largo de todo el país.

Fue un día en que se sentía más sólo que de costumbre. La traición de Hiro y Yaeko le dolía con una intensidad especialmente grande esa tarde y ni siquiera el sake podía detener el flujo de recuerdos que lo atormentaban, los recuerdos que le corroían la sangre.

Había decidido salir a caminar para despejar su cabeza cuando se vio reflejado en un reconoció de inmediato. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si su rostro era exactamente igual al de hacía veinte años?

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tenía que ser una ilusión, un truco de su mente a causa del alcohol y las noches de insomnio. A pesar de que ya había presenciado como ocurrían cosas que, en teoría, eran imposibles, esto era demasiado. Repasó con su mano sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios. Tenía cuarenta y siete años, pero seguía siendo el mismo hombre que llegó a Japón tantos años atrás. No sólo se regeneraba automáticamente tras haber recibido una herida, sino que también era incapaz de envejecer.

Adam Monroe se dio cuenta, veinte años después de enterarse que no podía ser herido, con la mano apuntando su reflejo y el rostro lleno de temor, de que era verdaderamente inmortal.

Se alejó corriendo del arroyo como si con ello pudiera negar el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. El corazón le latía con rapidez y un sudor helado le bañaba la espalda.

Una cosa era saber que sin importar el daño que recibiera, su cuerpo se regeneraba automáticamente, pero otra muy distinta era vivir para siempre.

Tuvo que marcharse de Japón cuando el resto de los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a sospechar. Se subió a un barco y se marchó a una pequeña villa en Alemania, donde se hizo llamar por otro nombre, conoció a gente distinta e hizo nuevos amigos.

Cuando conoció a Helene, pensó que era una bendición ser inmortal, pues podría pasar el resto de sus días con ella sin temor a dejarla sola. A su lado, Adam pensó que podría ser feliz y finalmente olvidar a Yaeko, Hiro y su triste estadía en Japón. Tenía una esposa a la que adoraba y una pequeña casa que, aunque sencilla, era perfecta para ellos dos. Cada mañana, al despertar, se volteaba hacia ella y sonreía al recordar que nada podría separarlos. Ni las enfermedades ni los accidentes representaban un peligro para él, y se encargaría de que tampoco lo fueran para ella.

Pero no contaba con la fe de Helene.

Ocurrió un día a mediados de primavera, cuando llevaban poco más de quince años de matrimonio. Su esposa se despertó una mañana y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al descubrir la primera arruga en su rostro, que cruzaba de un lado a otro su frente. Se volteó hacia él y apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de Adam mientras su voz pronunciaba preguntas que marcarían el final de su matrimonio.

—Siempre pensé que los signos de la vejez iban a aparecer primero en ti.

Adam, que en ese entonces se hacía llamar Richard Sanders, sintió como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban, apretando a su esposa con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

—Después de todo, tú tenías quince años más que yo cuando nos casamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, querida Helene, por lo menos puedes estar segura que yo siempre te amaré.

Pero las cosas sólo se volvieron más y más tensas. A medida que las canas iban poblando la rubia cabellera de Helene y él, por el contrario, seguía pareciendo de treinta años, las preguntas y las indirectas se hicieron más frecuentes. Sentía que lo miraba de reojo cuando él estaba distraído con otra cosa, que se recorría las arrugas buscando los mismos signos en su rostro. Aunque no se sentía preparado para decirle la verdad todavía y preferiría mantener el secreto intacto, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y que no podía fingir indiferencia por siempre. Finalmente, la noche en que celebraban veinte años de matrimonio, la tensión que llevaba cinco años acumulándose rompió su coraza y salió a la luz.

—Espero que sean muchos más años a tu lado, Helene.

—Hoy me encontré con Agathe, la esposa del tendero. Dice que es sorprendente que te veas exactamente igual que el día de la boda.

Le costó tragar el bocado que acompañó esa frase, pero logró reunir las fuerzas suficientes para mantener la mirada de su esposa. En sus ojos se veía el miedo y la duda, signos claros de que el momento había llegado. No podía seguir huyendo, tenía que enfrentarlo si quería salvar su matrimonio.

—Entonces me di cuenta que es cierto. No envejeces, Richard. Tienes casi sesenta años pero tu apariencia es la misma de cuando tenías treinta y cinco. Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo, pero me decía que te mantenías bien, que quizás tenías mejores genes que yo. Pero ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome, es como si todo el pueblo lo supiera.

—Helene, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Acaso eres una especie de brujo?

—Nada de eso. Es como una especie de magia, pero fluye dentro de mí, en mi sangre. Es como una fuerza...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase. Su mujer, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de claro terror, se levantó y corrió con rapidez hacia la puerta, sosteniendo un crucifijo sobre ella a modo de protección.

—¡Helene! —exclamó él mientras corría tras ella.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta, ella ya se había perdido en el bosque. Sólo quedaban en el aire sus gritos llamándolo demonio y el aroma de la comida que amenazaba con enfriarse. Con el ruido de sus pasos alejándose por el camino se fueron sus sueños de pasar toda una vida con ella y sostener su mano mientras su respiración se detenía. Estaba nuevamente solo y con el corazón roto, como años atrás en aquel pueblo de Japón. De esta villa también tendría que huir; era probable que los gritos de Helene hubieran alertado a los vecinos.

Mientras avanzaba con su caballo por los caminos, cubierto con una capa y pensando en un nuevo nombre y un nuevo país, Adam Monroe maldijo su suerte y la habilidad de vivir para siempre.

Él no la quería, nunca la había pedido, y ahora tenía que resignarse a una eternidad de pérdidas y recuerdos amargos de amores que no resultaron.

Sólo le quedaba una esperanza: encontrar a Hiro Nakamura y cobrar venganza por su traición, si es que era cierto que venía del futuro. Por ahora, sólo podía intentar buscar la felicidad al lado de una mujer mortal.


End file.
